Travel From The Village
by Jadecoyote
Summary: A day in Nermia sparks a villager from Mousse ad Shampoo's amazon village. Shampoo's Oldest sister has come to stay for a while. Somewhat funny. My first Ranma 1/2 fanfic. You'll love it. Poor Mousse!!!
1. Ch.1Trouble arrives in Nermia

Traveled From the Village\par  
By Jadecoyote (sorry about the paragraphing)  
(disclaimer: definatly ranma things/characters not mine except Perfume/Peri Mun)  
  
It was a sunny day in Nermia. The sky was blue and the birds were singing in the trees above outside the small restrant called Nekohaten. Inside a girl with purplish blue hair and dark eyes walked over to the glass welcome door and put up a sign which said open, her name is Shampoo. Slowly she trailed back to the kitchen. Stopping in her tracks she looked up the stairs at the wooden door. A sigh passed threw her lips and frustration in her eyes.  
"Mousse get here now!", she yelled. No responce at first then the door slowly cracked open and a tall figure wearing a white robe and thick bottle like glasses on the top of his head. He slumped down the stairs and looked at the figure at the bottom. Stepping slowly he looked at her with love and hope in his eyes. Loosing track his foot left the step and he head first tumbled down the stairwell. She looked down at him and sighed.   
"Mousse you stupid,now come to kitchen great grandmother has importent news", She spat looking down at him. Kicking him lightly in the rib cage,then turning around and walking toward the kitchen. Following her like a pet dog he slowly entered the small kitchen area.Putting his hand on the door frame his body haulted as looking upon the area. In the center a small old women wearing a green and purple cloths and holding a cane. He aura was calm. His hands felt tense and clamy. He gritted his teeth and followed the girl into the kitchen.  
The old women stood on the table and looked at him searching for weaknesses. She shook her head and looked down.  
"Muu Tsu I got a message from the village",She started pensivly. "The message said that another from our village is coming"She replied as a smile curled on her aged face.   
"Yes, Shampoo sister come for time,she come to stay for while",Shampoo giggled.  
"Your sister?", Mousses replied.  
"Yes, Peri Mun is coming for a while",Colonge laughed. Mousse gulped and thought of the last time he saw her,and how she beat the snot out of him. He shuttered thinking of it. Blocking it out of his mind he saw the joy on his dearest Shampoo's angelic face.  
"She arrive in any minute", Shampoo exclaimed.  
"Muu Tsu you have the honor of showing my oldest great grandaughter around", Colonge griped. He grumbled and walked back to the restrant area.   
Sitting down he slumped in the red chair. Sighing he closed his eyes and put his glasses on. Hearing the bell ring on the front door her sat up slowly lifting his chin. Praying to himself that his nightmare hasn't arrive. Opening his green eyes he looked up. To his relief a familiar faces walked in. Those faces belonged to Ryouga and Akane. Ryouga holding the door Akane just walked by ignoring his polite tense.Ryouga looked up at Mousse and smiled. Akane smiled and sat in the booth next to Mousse. Shampoo walked out and rolled her eyes at Akane.   
"What you here pervert girl", Shampoo hissed.  
"Just to eat Shampoo", Akane said surprisingly calm. Mousse slumped lower in his chair and sighed. Ryouga looked over worried.  
"What's wrong Mousse?", Ryouga quized. Mousse looked up and sighed again.  
"I found out terrible news", Mousse quirked.  
"It can't be that bad", Akane cut in.  
"It is Peri Mun is coming to town", Mousse spat angryly.  
"Who?", Ryouga wondered.  
"Shampoo's older sister", Mousse sighed.  
"What's wrong with shampoo's....", Akane started. She stopped mid-sentance when the door opened again.  
\tab A wind blew in as a tall figure walked stood in the doorway. The figure wore a long white flowing dress with a purple sash. Long dark purple hair flowed in the wind. It stayed in a long flowing braid. A hat sat on her head and her blue eyes looked at the group. She walked threw the door and the door slammed behind her. Shampoo stood up and smiled.  
"You arrive Peri Mun, Shampoo so happy", Shampoo exclaimed running towards her. The rest of the group looked stunned except Mousse who sank in his seat and hid.  
"Xian Pu, how are you little sister?" Purfume laughed in joy.She hugged her sister and looked at the others. She looked over at the group and then spotted Mousse. An evil grin forms on her lips. She walks over to the small table her hair swaying in the wind. Moving her hand gently down the seat she grabbed hold of something. Holding him by the ear Mousse wimpered in pain.  
"Muu Tsu long time no see", She purred. Quivering in her hard grasp he finally pulled away.\par  
"Hello Peri Mun", He coughed. An evil grin recided on her pale face. His long brown hair fell on his shoulders as he scooted away from her body. He rubbed his ear and looked at her cursingly.  
"Great Grandmother said you will show me around now come lap dog", She hissed. Ryouga chuckled as Akane and himself looked on. She looked at the couple and smiled.  
"Hello I am Peri Mun,but they call me Purfume", She introdued. Ryouga smiling goofy walked over to her.   
"Well hi I'm Ryouga and this is Akane Tendo",He replied. They smiled and grabbed onto Mousse's long sleeve. Giving him a teasing look she lead him out the door.  
"C'mon Muu Tsu show me around", She said opening the door with her other hand.  
WILL BE CONTINUED SOON............  
  



	2. 

  
Part 2: Shopping O Ranma  
by Jadecoyote  
(disclaimer stands, Victroia Secret not mine )  
PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!  
  
Mousse sighed softly as he felt his arm being constricted by the younge lady. She smiled and notice the odd look he was giving her. She laughed and walked slowly with him. He coughed and just looked ahead. Unfortunatly his worse rival was walking down the street same side of the sidewalk. He looked up at the sky knowing he would be noticed. Ranma Saotome was walking down the street speaking to a very excided Tatasawi Kuno. Ranma looked up and waved.   
"Hello Mousse who's the lady", He griped.  
"Oh...her shes my.....",He studdered out. Kuno looked over at them unintersted in the convorsation. Looking over at the girl he smiled and gasped.  
"Oh I see Mousse she's your girlfriend", Ranma chuckled evilly.  
"No...she is Shampoo's sister..", Mousse spat.  
"Have I seen such beauty till this day", Kuno cut in looking dreamyly at her. A sweatdrop formed from the others. She giggled teasingly.  
"Hello I am Purfume, and you are?"She intoduced.  
"I my fair lady the one called Tatasawi Kuno", He said bowing slighty. Not looking amused she grabbed onto Mousses arm again yanking at him. Ranma laughed mockingly at him as the embarassment flooded poor Mousses face.  
Continuing the walk with Ranma walking behind Mousse and Kuno dogging over Purfume. She smiled and looked into one of the the windows of a little cloths shop. Smirking she tugged on his arm forcefully.  
"Muu Tsu can we go in and look at cloths", She said pouting. He looked down and sighed knodded she giggled in joy. Walking them threw the door Ranma and Kuno could only gawk and laugh. Walking into the shop he blushed and nearly fell over relizing he was in Victoria Secret. Feeling blood trickle down his nose he swallows hard and continues into untreaded land. Outside Ranma is rolling on the sidewalk roaring with laughter. Kuno's eyes are wide and he runs to the door wanting to be in there with her. Running head on into the store he forgot to open the door and slammed into it. Falling back hard on the ground the bokku swinging pretty boy is down for the count. Inside Mousse is slowly adventuring threw the store looking down at his feet. Purfume holding his hand tightly she grabbed garment after garment no matter the price. Finally seeing the couple a sales cleark wearing a red buisness suit.  
"May I help you today?", The women said. Purfume smiled and looked up at Mousse. She knodded as the women showed her to a dressing room.   
"Muu Tsu stay!", Purfume hissed. Scared out of his head he sat on a green bench in front of the dressing room. He sighed as he watched her dissappear behind the blue curtain into the small dressin booth. In a moment the curtain slowly opens. Looking upon her Mousse nearly fainted. He found himself unable to move. He looked slowly up and down at her thin legs and soft curves of the rest of her tanned body. Taking a tissue out of his pocket he smiled and wiped the blood from under his nose. He smiled faintly. She giggled and waved. Going back on she tryed the others in and he was dying of embarassment and of joy. Trying on her last one she opened the curtain and smiled at him. Her red bra and matching underware. They fit her well and they go high on her slim hips. He blinked and melted in his seat. She knodded and got dresses. Walking out with the cloths her finally got up with his knees shaking.   
"I'm sorry Muu Tsu", She whispered. Paying for them hazyly he grabbed her hand and walked out with her.   
"Why are you sorry?", he replied.  
"For treating you badly, I like you", She murmered in his ear. He smiled excitedly and smirked. Kuno who had woken up looked at the couple leaving and Ranma's shocked expression. Mousse looked up at the sky and his mind drifted. He thought of how Shampoo has treated him badly and he might have a clean slate with Purfume. What now he thought.   
Will continue!!!!!  



	3. Ch.3 Finally Love

Finally Love  
By Jadecoyote  
(Disclsimer still stands)  
( Warning: Very Mushy,And Sexual Suggestion.)  
  
Walking back to Nekohaten Mousse sighed happyly feeling like an emproror. He looked down into her pale blue eyes smiling wide. Suddenly he heard a alot of yelling ahead. Stepping ahead he saw Ranma standing on the wall looking down at a angry Kuno. Kuno holding his boku with his arms stretched. Ranma looked at Kuno and got in a fighting stance. \par  
"Ranma Saotome thought art s crafty sorcerer,but thought not decieve I", Kuno yelled with fury.Jumping up to te wall with a mighty swing Kuno moved the sword down in a swift attemp to get him.\par  
"I will carve thee a grave Ranma Saotome", Screamed Kuno landing on the building where near where Ranma stood. Purfume could only laugh at the sight of them fighting.  
"Mousse do they always fight like this like little kids", She chuckled trying to hold back her laugh.\par  
As he words were spoken in the wind Kuno turned around to see who had spoken them. To his happiness it was the beauty he had seen before. Dropping his boku he ran over to her leaving Ranma with a shocked expression on his face.   
"Thou hast returned to me fare goddess", He said softly bending down to her. Pulling out a flower he insisted on his attempt to woo her into submittion. Mousse being the jealous type under his thick glasses fire grew in his eyes.  
"Give it a break Kuno", Spat Mousse. Breaking he agured silence that had been bestowed upon them by this whole thing. Grasping Mousses arm tightly Puri Mun looked on ignoring Kuno and attempting to get Mousses attention.  
"Mu Tsu I hungry let's get back now", She said pouting slightly. Smiling down at her then moving his head up proud they walked on leaving the onlookers to stare.  
Getting back to Nekohaten finally tired and hungry they walked threw the door slowly. Sitting down He removed his glasses and cleaned them. Looking slowly over at him her eyes went wide noticing his beautiful eyes.Shifting closer to him she smiled softly grabing his hand and put it softly on her sholder bringing him closer. Slipping his glasses on he looked around for Shampoo or Colonge making sure they weren't around. Grasping her waist with his other hand he pulled her gently towards him. and lowering his head he lightly pressed his lips against hers. Waiting for her to turn away and reject him he shut his eyes. Instead of what he feared to his surprise she wrapped her arms around his neck meeting his soft kiss.She parted her lips gently as the kiss grew more intense. Moving his tounge along every cravice of her mouth hers meet his like the intensity in thier hearts. Holding her gently in his arms he felt like it was a dream but by her softly touch and intense love he knew this had to be real. Lifting her head up he planted soft kisses down her neck.   
Suddenly a ring from bell on the door broke the moment and the passionate moment.  
Both looking up at the door Colonge and Shampoo walked in holding grocery bags from the market. Standing up Purfume looked at Shampoo in hopes none of what happened was seen.  
"Shampoo....I", She started softly.   
"What it sister Mousse gove you no trouble did he", Shampoo said her eyes narrowing towards Mousse.  
"No...things fine", Purfume said sighing in relief. Picking up one of the bags Mousses eyes were vary happy under the bottle thick glasses. After taking everything into the kitchen Mousses walked to Purfumes side.  
"Wanna come up to my room after everyone is asleep we cn have a candle light dinner just us?", he murmered softly in her ear.  
She looked over at him only slightly she knodded softly to him.   
  
Later that night Mousse sat in his room setting up a small table with a white table cloth with a single white candel in a crystal round holder. Two fancy glasses sat on each side and the green napking were folded neatly under them. Smiling feeling happy with his set up he sat and waited. As if his mind was read a knock came at the door. In a flash he walked over to the door and opened it slowly. His eyes went wide when looking upon her. She stood in a silk green kimono with her hari tied up in a japanese bun. Walking in slowly she looked around the room as a smiled graced her lips. Looking over the neat fancy dinner wear he put out she sat down in her spot and looked across from him. Bringing one of his hands up he swiftly pulled out a bottle of champange. Setting it gently on the tabe he looked across the tabe at her. Smiling back at him she watched the flame as the light danced across her smooth skin. Lifting the glasses up he put them up right upon the tabe. He smiled pouring the champange carefully in each glass. He then handed on to her and raised his glass.  
"To us...", He said almost in a whisper. As the glasses chimed in a harmonias sound they looked into eachothers eyes. Moving acriss the table he gently kissing her. He moved to her swiftly and helped her up. Wrapping his arms around her he got a firm grasp of the komone tie. Smiling softly she moved her arms around his neck. Gently with a flick of the hand the belt of the komono fell to the ground. The silk komono as if automatic fell softly to the floor leaving her totally exposed. Gently he moved his hands across her soft skin stroking up her back. Moving away from her he removed his clothing also putting them in the pile with her komono. Her eyes gently looked upon him as a light blush came to her cheeks. Sweeping her up into his arms he looked down at her and smiled. Walking over to the side of the room he gently layed her on the bed pulling back the covers. Laying next to her his emotion sturred inside him as he pulled the covers over them.   
"Wo ai ni...I've always...", She whispered softly in his ear.  
"I also...wo ai ni.....", He murmered back. They kissed eachother with a hungry passion.  
The candle on the small table seem to slowly go out.......  
  
TO BE CONTINUED......^_^ please review.  
Jadecoyote  



	4. Ch.4 Unchained Shampoo

Ch.4: Unchained Shampoo  
by Jadecoyote  
(disclimer stands)  
Rated: PG-13 (no hentai, just sad)  
  
Author's note: I really hope you like this! it took me a while,but here it is, please read and review!!!  
  
Shampoo~  
  
It has been 4 hours since Great-Grandmother open NekoHaten,but no sign of Mousse. I walk into the crowded restrant where water is spilt on the busy floor making it dangerous to move. I go to one of the now empty tables where dishes are stacked up and then at the crowd waiting to be seated. I give a heavy sigh as anger starts to build up inside me. "Where is he", I spat softly to myself. I thought that my sister went out early so she wasn't here to pick up. I think it not her responsibility to take care of that doof. Then a bit of guilt knaws at me making me wonder if something has happened to him. So I pick up remaining dishes and place them slowly in kitchen. Quickly I glance up at the stairway and notice not a sound is heard. I toss my hair slightly over my sholder and descretely walk up the stairs to the attic. A bit of dred comes over me as I slowly walk in front of the door. slowly placing my hand on the rusted knob thousands of thoughts run threw my head. Not waiting any longer I knock on the door gently. "Mousse, you awake?", I asked softly. Not responce came I knocks again trying to keep myself calm. "Muu Tsu you okay", I started to stutter.   
  
Rotating the handle gently I opened the door a crack taking a peak in. Unable to see very much I without thinking flung the door open. With sudden TWACK! the door came in contact with the wall. Startled slightly I look around the strangly dishoveled room. Looking to the bed I was ready to pouch,scream, and shout if I hadn't saw something that brought me to utter shock and horror. Between the thrown clothing on the floor and the smell of blown out candles, nestled togather on the between the sheets was my very comfortable sister and a very equally happy Muu Tsu togather the sheets bearly covering there figures. I wanted to scream,but nothing came out as my mouth went dry. I felt tears starting to form up not a usual reaction to me. I closed the door slowly as my heart fell down my chest. I wanted to run and hide from this strange pain,but I couldn't. I wished I hadn't seen that sight,but I did. I ran down the stairs feeling my les give out under me. I fell down the last few steps. Great-granmother ran to me her brow wrinkling in concern. I couldn't let her see me like that so I clumsily got up and ran past her trying not to let her see the tears.   
Running to my room and shutting the door, I felt safe. I couldn't fight it any longer I sobbed tears running down my cheeks spillling over onto my pink/purple komono. I cryed till eyes were red and they started to sting. I fell against the door feeling dizziness coming over to me. I stumbled over to my bed an flopped down. I hate him....so why does it hurt so much...I..... I pleaded to myself that this is a bad dream and I will wake up and able to pick on Mousse knowing he will always be devoted to me. "I hate him,I hate him, I hate him...", I repeated over and over to myself. My head started to hurt and my hair started sticking to my face. I cryed till everything went black.  
Finally I woke up feeling the pain remaining on my eyes and in my head. I got up my body feeling terriably heavy. Walking into the bathroom I slowly turned on the fosset. Splashing warm water on my face I looked at my reflection in the mirror. I wanted to just fade away.  
"where did Shampoo go wrong?  
  
~12 Years Ago~  
  
Shampoo~  
  
I ran threw the forest of my village home. I am three years old and my name is Xian Pu. I walked up to a small river feeling the wind blow threw my face. Not seeing the small mud pile near the river I fell over with a THUNK!. I felt tears come to my eyes as I slid into the wet grass. In front of me I saw a boy around my age wearing a white komono that his long black hair fell on, he wore a funny pair of think bottle lensed glasses. He was coming over.  
  
Mousse~   
  
I heard a cry well I was in the woods practicing becoming a great warrior. I was teased alot about that by the girls,because fighting was a girl thing. I ran over to the sound of the cry. There near the river I saw a young girl with violet colored hair in two buns as the rest fell down her shoulders. Her komono was covered in wet mud and sticky grass. I walk over to her and bent over to her.  
"Are you okay", I asked softly. I helped her to her feet and took a good look at her young face filled with tears.  
  
Shampoo  
I looked up at him and sniffled before giving a small smile. I had cut my leg on a gagged piece of bamboo.   
"My leg hurts", I cryed softly.  
  
Mousse~  
I smirks and bent down. I bent down again and looked at her leg. A piece of bamboo wad inbedded into her cut leg. Gently I pulled it out and pulled out a hankerchief. Wrapping it sround her leg I stood up and smiled.  
"There, I'm Muu Tsu, but people call me Mousse", I introduced.  
  
Shampoo~  
  
Smiling I knodded.  
"Thank you Muu Tsu, My name is Xian Pu,but people call me Shampoo", I smiled.  
We slowly walked to a shaded tree and sat down.   
After that we became great friend for a while.  
  
A few days later one of the day my sister was leaving the village to travel to the neighboring village across the river. I was walking threw the village and notice the other girls were giggling and whispering. One finally approched me.  
"Hi Xian Pu,are you actually friends with that idiot Muu Tsu", She said slyly.  
"Well um....he...", I started when I noticed Muu Tsu coming this way to talk to me.  
"Hi Xian Pu, I was wondering if you wanted to go pick apples?", He asked confidently.  
The other girls looked at me waiting for me to respond. Right away I noticed that Mousse was not liked. I quivered slightly. Will I lose his friendship in the name of being popular....I pondered for a moment and studdered..  
"Go away stupid Mousse Shampoo no like you!", I studdered forcefully. His eyes filled with confusion and sadness. He opened his mouth to say something as I notice his eyes watering.  
Looking at the girls without thinking I hit him as hard as I can then ran off not looking back leaving him in the dirt as they laughed at him.  
I ran as fast as I can to my sister Puri Mun's hut. She was 1 year older then me. she looked worried and hopped off the chair.   
"Shampoo, what wrong?", She asked her eyes full of concern. I ran over to her and huged to as tightly as I could.  
" Sissy..I meet boy...Muu Tsu..and he nice..I..", I swallowed hard trying no to cry. "No one like him...I hit him...please don't go...", I contined starting to cry.  
"I think you be nice and apologize to Mousse..he nice..no matter what be nice", she said calmly. She is very wise for a four year old.  
  
My sissy left and I never took her advice,but wished I had....  
  
  
  
To Be continued Soon...  
  
Please read and review!!!1  



End file.
